<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acceptance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300517">Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vaginal Sex, compliments, intersex peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has another secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter felt a bit like a liar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He liked the kissing they were currently doing, liked the hand Wade had on his ass, and liked that he could finally do this since he’d gotten the guts to actually take his mask off around Wade. There was still this one problem, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade didn’t know. And Peter was beginning to feel like more than just a liar, but also a bit of a hypocrite. He’d spent so much time convincing Wade that he didn’t care about his scars, that they  didn’t bother him, that Wade could trust him with that part of him without fear of disgust or ridicule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but to remember Mary Jane’s reaction, and how Gwen had been polite about it but uninterested too. He’d tried dating a guy before too and that had turned out even worse. When one of Wade’s hands wondered around to his front, he gripped the bigger man’s wrist to stop him and Wade pulled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too far? Cause I don’t wanna push any boundaries, baby boy.” He looked genuinely concerned and Pete grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I want to. It’s just…there’s something….I don’t want you to freak out.” <em>Or call me a freak. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“This that low self-esteem thing you got going on? What is it? Worried about your dick size or somethin’? Cause I can work with anything, as long as I can with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter grinned despite himself, and then took a deep breath. He took Wade’s hand and pulled back his sweatpants so that Wade could reach inside. Maybe his dick was a little smaller than average but not by too much, and Wade wrapped his fingers around it at first, but Peter saw it on his face when he felt the wetness there, below that wasn’t from pre-come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade’s fingers slipped over the opening just below his balls and Peter held his breath in anticipation and just a little fear. But Wade didn’t look disgusted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” His voice actually sounded a little awed, actually. “Can I…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter, stunned, nodded and two of Wade’s fingers slipped inside through the wetness inside of him. Peter’s head dropped forward at the feeling, and his breath hitched when Wade twisted his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not…you’re not freaked out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kiddin’ me, Pete? The fuck would I be freaked out by this?” He paused. “You ever been fucked here?” When Peter shook his head, Wade groaned and abruptly pulled his fingers free, and started tugging at Peter’s pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I? I really wanna fuck you right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stared at him, fingers gripping the faded hoodie he was still wearing and even though he was both wet and hard, and really kinda wanted to rip Wade’s clothes off, he also had to blink back a few tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” he said, for the first time out loud and Wade stared at him for a moment like he had grown another head and then he was grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, baby boy. Pretty sure I’ve always loved you.” He tugged Peter’s sweatpants off. “And I’m going to wreck that cunt of yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter startled at the word. He probably should have felt offended, but instead he just felt even more turned on and he began pulling at Wade’s clothes. They were both naked only a few seconds later and Peter felt a little self-conscious again but Wade was looking at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen so it didn’t last long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wet,” Wade  said, pushing Peter back and crawling over him. Peter nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most people get freaked out by it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade snorted. His cock was rubbing up against Peter but not pushing in yet. “Most people are idiots.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter pulled him close, hiding a grin in his shoulder. “So, fuck me then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade reached between them to grip his cock so he could guide it inside of Peter. He’d fingered himself before but he’d never had this and Wade was big enough to fill every part of him. He was wetter than he’d ever been and for the first time, wasn’t so ashamed of that fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Wade was fully inside, he dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder. “Fuck, I always imagined that you were perfect under that suit but this is beyond even that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter flushed at the compliment and when Wade started moving, he arched up into it. He’d never had anything like this, never felt anything like this. He’d always shied away from the words, especially because he’d always presented as a boy, but he clenched his vagina around Wade and he let out a litany of swears in Peter’s ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a stream of compliments too. Wade rambling about how perfect he was and how he couldn’t believe Peter would ever think he wouldn’t like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That, in the end, was even better than the orgasm that followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>